


A Lesson In Adult Manners

by TiberiusPonificus



Series: Foals Fooling Around [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, Exploration, Extremely Underage, F/M, First Time, Humanized, Loli X Shota, Lolicon, Multi, POV Second Person, Sex Education, Smut, Straight Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiberiusPonificus/pseuds/TiberiusPonificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweetie Belle wants Button Mash to come to her place after school to discuss something. What does she have in mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've severely underestimated the content that runs through this site. I thought I'd try posting my clopfics (if they can still be called that with human characters) on here, since this place gets a little more traffic. This is the first one of its kind that I've done, so if you must critique me, do it constructively.

"Hey...Button?" The day had started simple enough. Got up, ate breakfast, came to school. Of course, when you're playing your games until 10 at night, all three of those things are done like you're stuck in slow motion. But all it took was the face of your Sweetie to put that spring in your step again. However, today isn't so simple. Not when she came up to you, hands behind her back, swinging from side to side enough to make that frilly skirt on her white dress swish around, and barely getting her words out that you can't help but pay attention at how cute she is.

"What is it, Sweetie Belle?" You ask, trying hard to hide the blush on your face. It's only been a couple months since that day when she came up to you while you were playing at the arcade and only a month since you started "dating". Although, "dating" has really only consisted of holding hands while on the way home from school and shakes at the shop. You even got a kiss from her last week! That kiss was only on the cheek, and you totally choked at the shop, but that still counts, right? You've still got the edge over your fellow boys. You're still the target of their envy.

"We're a couple, right?" She asked. She's fidgeting an awful lot. She's moving her hands around a lot, and it looks adorable. But you have to compose yourself. Losing control now is only gonna scare her.

"Of course we are!" A very odd question to ask. You're not sure where she's going with this, but you trust her. But you can't help but be a little cautious. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking. We haven't really been alone together..."

"What do you mean? What about the sweet shop? Or the path through the woods on the way home?" Did those not count? Have you been doing something wrong? It'd be the worst thing ever if you upset her without thinking!

"I mean...actually alone. Those other times, we were around other people. We haven't had it where it's just...you and me..."

She did have a point. You did take the long way through the woods so you'd hold her hand that much longer, and you did get your own table at the shop. Those times were within eye contact with other people. So what could she possibly mean by it being just the two of you? "So...what do you wanna do, then?" You decide to ask.

She scrunches her face. "Look! Just...come home with me after school, okay?" She blurts out.

"Um...okay," you tell her just before she runs off. You're not sure what you did, but she looked upset. Or was she? If she was really upset, she wouldn't be inviting you to her house, would she? So what was with the angry face she was making? Looks like the only thing to do is what she asks. Lunch is almost over, so that means there's only an hour left before everybody goes home.

That hour felt like it just wouldn't pass. By Celestia, did that feel like forever! Of course, since you were actually thinking about how long it would be, it made time just go that much slower. But class is over, and there she is, purple backpack and all. She's talking with Applebloom and Scootaloo. You'd recognize Applebloom's red hair and blue overalls alongside Scootaloo's dark purple hair and boyish clothes any day. You only catch the tail end of their conversation, but you figure that she's telling them that she's gonna be spending time with you, given the looks of annoyance on their faces. "Okay, but don't forget..." "I won't," you hear before the two of them walk off on their own.

"Sweetie," you call out to get her attention. Looks like it worked, she turned to face you. She's smiling at the sight of you. There seems to be something else. You can't tell what it is at your age, but she seems...nervous? Excited? It's hard to tell.

"Button! There you are," she responds as she walks right next to you. "Let's get going." She grabs your hand quickly and starts running.

"Whoa!" You almost tripped over your own feet and you swear your arm's gonna rip out of your socket with how fast she's running. "What's the rush?"

She slows down. "Sorry. I just...really want to get home."

"Why?" Although, asking questions at this point seems a little redundant. She's your girlfriend, after all. You should trust her.

"Mmm...I don't wanna tell just yet." She scratches the back of her head. "I'd really like it to be a surprise." Looks like all you can do is trust her. If this was anyone other than Sweetie Belle, it'd probably be some vicious prank. But things like that hardly cross her mind unless she's convinced by Applebloom and Scootaloo. Mostly Scootaloo, but that's neither here nor there.

You speed up your pace a bit and reach Carousel Boutique in almost no time. "We're here!" Sweetie says in a fanfare manner.

You just remembered something. "Oh! I should call my mom when we're inside. Just so she knows where I am."

"Right. Rarity should let you use her phone. Let's get inside."

You've only seen the inside of the boutique once or twice when your mother dragged you to it. You already know what it looks like, so it's not that big a deal to look at anymore. Sure enough, there's Rarity, coming down the stairs, dressed in her usual white turtleneck and dark purple pencil skirt.

"Hello, Sweetie Belle. How was school?" Rarity asks in a tone that says 'I don't really care how your day was, but I don't want to seem rude'. She then takes notice of you. "Who is this?"

"Rarity, this is Button Mash," Sweetie introduces you. "He's from school. I wanted him to hang out with me today. Help me get some homework done." She stealthily nudges you with her elbow.

You can take a hint. "Uh, how do you do, Miss Rarity?" You put on the best smile you can without looking intimidated.

"Oh, what a polite young man," Rarity beams. "Here I was, worried that Sweetie Belle was too shy to be around boys."

"Rarity!" Sweetie cries, embarrassed at the comment.

"I'm joking, I'm joking," Rarity waves her hand. It's hard to tell if she cares about Sweetie or not. That doesn't matter right now, though. Weren't you gonna ask her something?

"Can I use your phone to call my mom?" You ask Rarity. "She needs to know I'm here."

"Of course," she answers. "The phone's right over there. But don't take too long. I only have one land line!"

You walk over to the small table and dial your number into the phone. After a couple of rings, your mom's voice comes on. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mom. It's Button," you respond casually.

"There you are! Where are you? I thought you'd be home from school by now." She doesn't sound especially worried, but you can tell she was, just a little.

"I'm with Sweetie Belle at her house. Well, her sister's house, actually. She stays here until her parents come back from work. I wanted to hang out here for a while."

"Well, I would have liked a little warning." She's more annoyed at that than anything. That, you can deal with.

"Sorry. But I'm letting you know right now."

"True. You're showing some responsibility, at least," she sighs. "Just mind your manners while you're there. You know how her sister is."

"Yes, Mom. I'll be back around sundown," you tell her. You say your goodbyes and hang up the phone.

"Well? Can you stay here?" Sweetie asks you.

"She's fine with it," you say, followed by an excited hug from Sweetie Belle.

"Yay! That's great!" She's so close. Your heart's beating like crazy. Compose yourself. Especially in front of her sister. "We're gonna be in my room, okay?" She turns to her sister.

"That's fine. Just don't goof around too much. I'm expecting clients. And be sure to at least get some homework done before Mother and Father come to pick you up."

"I will," Sweetie responds like this is normal procedure.

"One more thing," Rarity says in a tone that gets your attention. "If you're going to be here, Button Mash, I expect you to have some amount of ettiquite. And that means," she waves her hand upward. Suddenly, your hat flies off your head so quickly, you barely notice. The hat flies over to a nearby coat rack and rests at the top. "You take off your hat when you enter the house."

"Uh, thanks," you say. How easily you forget she can do that.

"Come on, Button." Once again, Sweetie grabs your wrist and starts towards the stairs. She looks so excited, you wonder what she can possibly want to do in her room. But you're gonna find out soon enough.

Her room is just as pretty as you'd expect. There's a vanity on one end, and a large bed at the other, with a box no doubt filled with her toys near the window. It looks like it was cleaned up recently.

"Nice room," you decide to comment.

"Thanks," she responds as she closes the door behind you.

"So...what did you want me here for?" You two are alone now, just like she wanted.

"Well, since we're a couple, I was thinking about things we could do as a couple." She's twiddling her fingers as she's saying this. She was acting like this earlier today, too.

"Uh-huh." You're not sure where she's going with this, but you confirm that you're at least listening.

"I saw my sister reading a book a while back. The cover had a man and a woman holding each other, and that meant the story was about a couple. I thought I might get an idea from it, so I looked inside it when Rarity wasn't around..." She pauses.

"What did you find out?" She's not acting like her usual self. You have to know what she saw.

"They...they..." Is Sweetie...blushing? "They were hugging and kissing..."

"Yeah..." Was that it? Hugging and kissing? If she wanted to do that, why all the secrecy?

"And...they...didn't have their clothes on..." Sweetie finally looks up from her hands at you. "They were...naked while they did it."

You stand there, your jaw nearly hitting the floor. Is that what adult couples do? Is that what Mom and Dad do? "Really?" You can only say that in light of this information.

Sweetie nods her head. "I haven't been able to get it out of my head since I read it. Now, I really want to know what that's like. I want to...do that...with you."

It's strange. You two were only just holding hands and giving pecks on the cheek. Now, she wants to try hugging and kissing? While the two of you are naked? This was like reaching the warp pipe and landing in World 7 from World 2! Narrowly getting a critical on a strong monster and going up 20 levels! You were so beyond the boys at school, you were in space. There's no way you can let this pass by. "I'll do it!" You finally answer.

"You will?" She looks so happy to hear that. You are definitely winning major points right now. "That's great! Let's get started!" She runs over to the side of the bed.

"Sure. But how?" You ask, following her.

"Well, we can start by taking off our shoes and socks," she suggests. She immediately goes about loosening the straps and pulling off her Mary Janes. "That means you too, Button," she reminds you that you have to undress too, so you go to work on pulling the velcro off your sneakers. You pull your socks off without any care of whether or not they turn inside out, just in time to see Sweetie Belle pull off her socks from the toe, showing off her dainty feet as her toes curl in the air.

"Okay. What's next?" You ask.

She looks slightly uneasy. "Well...I know it's a big thing to ask, but...would you mind if I undressed you first?"

"Hmm? Why?"

"I just want to look at you naked first. Please?" She pleads with those eyes you just can't resist. "I'll let you take my clothes off after. I promise."

You certainly can't say no to that offer. "Okay." You're about to start your next sentence, but you're cut off when you're suddenly blinded by brown cloth. She's trying to pull your shirt off, but she can't quite get it. You help her by bringing your arms out of the sleeves and pulling the collar off your head. "Give me a little warning before you do that."

"Sorry. I'll take off your shorts next." Her hands reach towards the button at the top of your shorts, pulls it open, and unzips the zipper. Holding onto the sides of your shorts, you can feel her thumbs reach under your briefs before they are pulled down to your ankles, leaving your bare body in full view.

You shiver slightly at the feeling of the air against your skin. You haven't done anything, and your heart's already racing. Sweetie Belle staring mesmerizingly at your waist isn't helping matters.

"Uh...Sweetie Belle?" You try to get her attention.

"Yeah..." she responds back, not looking up at you. It occurs to you she's never seen a penis before. While the thought of her fondling it sounds nice, there's something even nicer waiting for you.

"Can it be my turn now?" You cover your crotch with your hands so she'll focus.

"Ahh! Right!" With the line of sight broken, Sweetie snaps out of her trance. Her face is almost completely red as she stands up and turns around. She moves her two-toned hair to the side, revealing a zipper on the back of her dress. "Go ahead," she tells you.

"Okay." Your hands slowly reach for the zipper. Gently taking it between two fingers, you gently pull the tab down. The zipper opens, revealing more and more of her bare back. As it comes down to the middle of her back, the shoulder straps slip away from her neck, showing off her bare shoulders. She shuffles slightly, allowing the dress to fall completely off her body and collect at her ankles.

"That already felt...exciting," she says, now left with just a pair of lavender colored panties. "Okay. One last thing to go."

"Right. Here I go." You crouch down and your hands seem to move on their own as your fingers pinch the back of her undies. You take in a deep breath and pull. The curve of her butt is almost too beautiful to behold, so soft looking and nice, you want to touch it. But before you can act on this, she turns to face you, and the sight of a pair of lips between her legs permeates your view.

Sweetie giggles as you stand back up to look her in the face. "We did it. We're naked..." She rubs her arm shyly. You didn't think she'd look any cuter without clothes on, but you can't deny this is adorable beyond reason.

"Yeah. What do we do now?" You ask. Being naked like this feels great, but is that all there is? Just then, Sweetie Bell wraps her arms around your neck in a warm embrace.

"They hug each other like this and kiss." She presses herself gently against your body. She looks at you with eyes almost in a trance, her face fixed in a smile. She closes her eyes and puckers her lips as it approaches yours until they finally collide with your own.

Upon the feeling of her kiss, your body seems to react, and your instincts take hold. You wrap your arms around her, reaching around her back. She's so incredibly soft and warm, you almost can't take it. You run your hands up and down her back, from up to her shoulders to down to her butt, all the while kissing her lips again and again. Her butt's so squishy and nice, and listening to the sounds she's making as these new sensations come all at once feels so good. There's no mistaking it. She is yours now, and you are hers.

Sweetie takes a moment to pull herself from your face. She's gasping for air. You're breathing through your mouth too, like you just got your head out of the water. Maybe you went a little overboard. She then looks down to your waist and utters, "Woah."

You look down and notice your penis is stiff and sticking forward. "Uh...that's..."

"How'd you get it to do that?" She bends down to take a closer look at it.

"It does that whenever I feel really good," You say, putting your hands behind your back sheepishly. "Usually, it's like this when I have a dream about you."

"Really? What are the dreams like?"

"A lot like this," you tell her. Now is a good time as any. "I love you, Sweetie Belle."

"I love you, too..." Sweetie says back, but as soon as that escapes her lips, the both of you hear a knock at the door. A quick series of taps.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sweetie Belle! Are you in there?" You know that voice. It's Applebloom! Which probably means that...

"Can we come in?" That's Scootaloo, as you thought.

"What are they doing here?" You whisper to Sweetie Belle.

"I told them I was gonna come to the clubhouse later. I didn't think they'd come here!" She answers.

"What do we do?" You ask, but you already hear the knob turning. In an absolute rush, the two of you hurry under the covers of the bed and pull them up to your necks, concealing your bodies. Just as the two of them walk in the room.

"Hey, Sweetie." Applebloom notices you. "So you were still with Button."

"Were you two seriously taking a nap in the middle of the day?" Scootaloo says with her hands at her hips.

"Heheh, yeah," Sweetie answers nervously. "We got really tired playing and wound up falling asleep. Woke up when you two started knocking."

"Does this mean you're not coming to the clubhouse?" Applebloom asks.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Well, that's okay. We can just hang out here." Applebloom smiles.

"Ah! But..." Sweetie tries to protest.

"It's fine, isn't it?" Scootaloo asks. "So what if Button's here? It's not like..." As she's saying this, she walks over to the side of the bed from the foot, where she immediately looks down. "What's this?" She picks up your underwear and holds it up in front of her.

You totally forgot about your clothes on the floor! This was gonna be impossible to explain. In fact, all that can come out of your mouth is a clueless, "Umm..."

Applebloom walks over to the side of the bed and finds your clothes. "Aren't these yours?" She asks.

"Does that mean that you're..." Scootaloo leans close to the two of you.

"Um...no?" Sweetie Belle tries to lie, but she couldn't tell a good lie to save herself. The two girls look at each other and then don a smirk that you can't help but feel nervous about.

"Then if you two aren't naked under there, you wouldn't have a problem with us taking the blankets off, would you?" Scootaloo asks as you notice Applebloom headed towards the door and closing it. You got a really bad feeling now...

"Please don't..." Sweetie pleads, but they're not listening. They start tugging on the bed sheets, trying to take it off. You grasp the sheet as tight as you can, and Sweetie follows suit, helping to keep the sheet in place.

A tug-of-war begins, neither side relenting in pulling the sheet, you and Sweetie Belle shifting to one side on the bed for extra support. After a few tugs, you signal to Sweetie to tug the sheet extra hard, and after the two girls have their turn, you put all your strength into the next tug. But it seems Applebloom and Scootaloo had an idea of their own.

Before you know it, you're toppling backwards as Applebloom and Scootaloo let go of the bedsheet just as you pulled. The both of you release the sheet to hold yourselves up and keep you from falling, which is exactly what the girls were counting on. With no more resistance, they quickly grab the sheet and pull it off before you get a chance to grab it again. You and Sweetie Belle immediately put your hands between your legs, not that it helps matters.

"Hah! I knew it!" Applebloom exclaims. "You two are naked!"

"Just what were you doing without your clothes on?" Scootaloo asks Sweetie Belle.

"Did you talk her into this?" Applebloom asks you in a threatening manner. Of course, she'd blame you. You could try to tell her that it wasn't your idea, but you doubt she'd believe you.

"This was my idea," Sweetie cries. "I saw it in a book my sister had and I thought it'd be really nice to try, seeing as how we're a couple and all. And it was really nice, until you two came in and ruined it!" She looks awfully upset, but you're happy she spoke up in your defense.

"It felt nice?" Scootaloo tilts her head. "Dunno what you can do without your clothes..."

"Yes, it was nice!" Sweetie Belle says, crossing her arms, seemingly no longer caring to cover herself. "It's something you have to see for yourself."

"Well, then. That settles it. Don't it, Scoot?" Applebloom grins.

"Yup." Scootaloo answers back.

"What?" Sweetie Belle looks confused and nervous, which only intensifies as the both of them start taking off their shoes and socks. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Ain't it obvious?" Applebloom says as she undoes the buttons on her overalls. "Scoot and I want a turn too!" 

"What?!" You and Sweetie Belle exclaim at once. Did she really just say that?

"If having a boyfriend is really as nice as you say it is, we should be able to see what that's like, too," Scootaloo says, lifting her orange tank top from the bottom. The outline of her top on her bare chest is telling of how often she's outside.

"It wouldn't be fair if we didn't," Applebloom follows, her overalls in a heap at her feet, leaving her in her yellow t-shirt and underwear that looks like it's been mended several times over. Are they hand-me-downs?

"But...But Button's my boyfriend!" Sweetie states, her hands balled up in front of her.

"We know that, Sweetie Belle." Applebloom's voice remains calm, even as she slips her hands out of her shirt and pulls it off her head. "We wouldn't dream of taking him away from you."

"You can still do this stuff with him. Just include us in the picture." Scootaloo's smiles as she undoes and pulls down her shorts, revealing a pair of light blue panties with a rainbow colored lightning bolt on them. "The Crusaders stick together, after all. And it'll only be until we get our own boyfriends. Then, maybe we can talk them into joining too!"

Applebloom giggles. "That does sound like fun. I'd better start looking tomorrow."

"You can't be serious!" Sweetie Belle tries to make her best attempt at an angry face, but she's closer to tears than anything. "I...I..."

This is bad. If she starts crying, Rarity will hear that for sure. And then what? You rack your brain, and quickly come up with an answer. "Sweetie Belle..." You say in your calmest voice possible.

"Huh?" Good. You've got her attention.

You take one hand off your crotch and place it on her shoulder. "It's okay. We should do this."

"But, Button..."

"We both knew that I'd probably come between you girls as friends. I noticed that they look annoyed when they see me, and I can imagine what kind of a wrench I can be in your plans. I think...this might be the best thing to do."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Button Mash," Applebloom chimes in. "We know how much he means to you. So, if we're all together, what's the problem?"

"I'll always be yours, Sweetie Belle," you tell her. "Nothing's gonna change that. And I know nothing should split you girls up, either. Especially me."

Sweetie Belle still looks teary eyed, but you can tell she's happy. "Button!" She tackles you and wraps her arms around your neck.

"Okay. Enough of the sap," Scootaloo finally speaks up. You look and see both her and Applebloom have their underwear off and tossed on the floor. "Let's get started already!" 

You never could have predicted that today, or any other day, you'd have three girls naked and surrounding you on a bed. Sure, you had dreams about it, but they were dreams for a reason. You lay down with Sweetie Belle next to you, still holding on.

"I wanna take a look at this thing first!" Scootaloo comes up in front of you and bends down, staring between your legs. "What even is this?"

"That's his penis, Scootaloo." Applebloom speaks up. "My brother has one. He said all boys have one."

"Really?" Scootaloo asks. "Weird...how does this thing work?" She asks.

You assume she's talking to you. "What do you mean, how does it work?"

"I mean, what does it do?"

"I pee out of it! What else do you need to know?" Honestly, how can she not figure that out?

"Really?" She sounds honestly confused. "How do you walk around with it all stiff?"

"It's not stiff all the ti-AAH!" You start, but she grips the shaft and moves it around before you can get another word out.

"It looks stiff, but it still feels squishy. Gross!" She says with glee. She seems to be having a good time. Too bad it's at your expense.

"Careful with that!" You plead. "Just because you don't have one, doesn't mean you get to play around with mine!"

"Hey, check it out!" Her fingers are at the tip now. "It opens!" You feel her slowly pull the skin back.

"Woah," you and the girls react with awe. You had to admit, this was new.

"I didn't know they could do that," Applebloom comments.

"It kinda looks like a skinny mushroom." Scootaloo seems utterly fascinated now.

"It's got a bit of a shine on it," Sweetie Belle says. Her fingers gently brush the top. It feels so blissful. "Ah! It's slippery."

"Wow. Just like ours, huh, girls?" Applebloom asks. What? What does she mean by that?

"Really?" Sweetie Belle responds.

"Yeah. You never felt inside there before?"

"Only with toilet paper, like you're supposed to after you use the bathroom," Sweetie Belle says matter-of-factly.

"That's to dry and clean it after you pee. It's usually really slippery in there." Applebloom informs the two of them. This information's new to you too.

"You don't say." Scootaloo stays quiet for a couple seconds. "Hey, Sweetie Belle. Come here a second." Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle switch places on the bed, with Sweetie now at your feet. Scootaloo directs her to sit with her legs apart on top of her legs. It's not uncomfortable, but you're still nervous about what Scootaloo might be thinking.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Get close to his penis, and hold this apart," Scootaloo instructs. She reaches down between Sweetie Belle's legs and spreads apart the lips with her fingers. "You seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Oh!" Applebloom gasps. "It's like it fits inside."

"Wanna try fitting it in?" Scootaloo asks Sweetie Belle.

"Um...sure." She answers. Scootaloo grips your penis firmly while Sweetie Belle gets closer. Sweetie Belle moves her body down, and as she does, you can feel this surface, like the inside of your mouth but drier, envelop the tip of your penis. It only gets to a certain point until Sweetie Belle starts whimpering, "Ow! Ow! Stop!"

"Are you okay?" You ask Sweetie Belle, sitting back up. She only nods, but you can tell she's still in pain.

"It started hurting after it went in a little," Sweetie says. "I think it's too big..."

"Too big?" You repeat.

"Does that mean it doesn't go in there?" Applebloom asks.

"If that's the case, then what gives? There's gotta be a reason it looks like this." As Scootaloo says this, she takes hold of your penis again, shaking it around. You flinch and moan slightly, which the girls take notice of. "What's wrong?"

"It just...feels good," you manage to get out.

"Really?" Sweetie Belle leans in closer. "It feels good to have it touched?"

"Let me try!" Applebloom exclaims. Scootaloo immediately releases her grip as Applebloom takes a firm grasp of your penis. "I haven't had a chance to touch it this whole time."

"You've never touched one before? What about your brother?" Scootaloo asks her.

"I tried to the first time I saw it, but he swatted my hand and said not to." The whole time, Applebloom is squeezing your penis like she's expecting it to squeak. She giggles. "This is fun."

"Can I hold it now?" Sweetie Belle finally asks. She's been quiet while the other two have been playing with you, and it looks like she finally wants her turn.

"Oh!" Applebloom looks like she just made a mistake. "Sorry, Belle. Here you go." She lets go of your penis and moves aside to give room for Sweetie Belle. It's only slightly erect after the treatment it's been given. You're not sure how much more you can take, but you do your best to suck it up for her sake.

Sweetie Belle scoots closer to you, and slowly moves her hand towards your waist. It looks like she was paying attention to how her friends were touching your penis, because her grip is soft, but you still feel it. Her fingers gently run across the shaft, tickling every little bit of the surface. This is the best feeling, and your penis agrees. You take a look at it, and it's very stiff. Probably the stiffest it's ever been! "Does it feel good?" Sweetie Belle smiles.

You nod your head, as all words have left you. As the feeling continues, however, you soon start to feel something else. Something familiar. Uh oh. Why now? "I have to pee..." You say.

"Huh?" Sweetie Belle barely hears you.

"I HAVE TO PEE!" You shout, causing Sweetie Belle to jump back. You leap off the bed and start running, hands cupped between your legs in a desperate attempt to hold it in.

"It's at the end of the hall!" You hear Sweetie Belle shout after you.

There are three doors ahead of you, but only one's open. Thankfully, it's the one you need. You hurry towards the bathroom, shut the door behind you, lift the seat and let loose. Sticky, white goop springs out from the tip first, sticking to the wall of the toilet bowl. The sight of it freaks you out just a little, but you feel just fine, so it couldn't possibly be a sign that you're sick. You clean yourself and wash your hands after flushing, wondering just what all that was. You shake it off and decide to ask someone later. Maybe the school nurse or something.

The struggle is not over yet, however. You still need to get back in the room, and since you were in such a hurry to get to the bathroom, you forgot your clothes! You just had to hope Rarity is still downstairs. You walk from the bathroom very carefully and with as little noise as possible. You reach for the knob on Sweetie Belle's door, when you hear the one thing you dread hearing.

"What are you doing?"


	3. Chapter 3

How in the world did Rarity get behind you? You didn't even hear her coming!

"Uh..." You turn around, covering yourself and looking up at her face. She doesn't look happy. At all.

"Where are your clothes, young man?" She demands.

"They're, uh..." You start, but you immediately feel yourself being lifted off the ground. "Woah!" You're now at her eye level, and you cannot break eye contact with her.

"Were you trying something with my sister?" She asks. She notices how utterly frightened you look. "Never mind. I'll get the answer straight from her." She moves you behind her and opens the door. The girls are still on the bed when they notice Rarity, and their faces immediately turn pale.

"Run for it!" Scootaloo shouts, her and Applebloom trying to get off the bed. As they run towards the door, however, they seemingly trip over nothing, like their feet caught on an invisible branch. When they hit the ground, they start floating upward by their feet, leaving them dangling upside down. They hastily cover themselves with their hands.

"Just what is the meaning of all this?" Rarity asks, arms across her chest. "What kind of game is this?" She moves the three of you together.

"Great job getting us caught, Button!" Scootaloo says with a scowl in your direction.

"I'm sorry..." Your heart's in your stomach now, and you don't know how things can possibly get any worse.

"Sweetie Belle?" Rarity looks right at her sister, still on the bed and looking like she's going to cry.

"I...just wanted to do something nice with Button. He's my boyfriend, and..." She sniffs. "I wanted to do what couples do..."

"Sweetie Belle..." Rarity doesn't look like she's about to blow her top, but you can't let your guard down. She sits next to Sweetie Belle on the bed. "Is that what you wanted to do?"

"Uh-huh..." She nods.

"Oh, Sweetie Belle." Rarity hugs Sweetie's head to her chest. "If you wanted help, you should have asked me!"

The collective "What?" from all four of you shows you were not expecting that response.

"You're not mad?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"Well, the only thing I'd have to be concerned about you getting a boyfriend was you getting pregnant. But that's not gonna be a problem for at least another 10 years!" Rarity shoots a glare at you. "Right?"

You nod your head so fast, it might fall off. "Uh-huh!"

"Now that explains you and Sweetie Belle." She looks up at Applebloom and Scootaloo. "What about you two?"

"We just wanted to know what it was like having a boyfriend." Applebloom slumps her shoulders.

"Sweetie Belle looked really happy. We didn't wanna get left out." Scootaloo adds.

"So this was something that all of you agreed on." Rarity asks, to which all of you nod. "Very well, then. I shall take it upon myself to answer any questions you might have. But first, I'm sure you girls are very curious about what you see on Button Mash here. Would you care to find out?"

"Anything's better than getting in trouble," Scootaloo answers with a nervous smile.

"I've taken baths with Big Mac before, but I wouldn't mind knowing more, either..." Applebloom adds.

"This is gonna be our secret, right, Rarity?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"Of course!" Rarity smiles. "Secrets shared between others makes life exciting." She snaps her fingers and Applebloom and Scootaloo are both turned right-side up and let down on the bed. You're still floating, however, as Rarity sets herself at the head of the bed and raises her arms upward.

Your body starts moving on its own, your hands uncovering yourself and your legs spreading, leaving your penis in full view. You float down to where she's sitting and set down at her lap, your back at her chest. She wraps her arms around your chest and pulls you closer to her, the back of your head resting between her breasts. If you weren't red already from the situation before you, you would be now. They're so soft and squishy...

"Now, girls, this, as I'm sure you're aware, is a penis." Rarity's hand is right below your belly button, and very close to it. She holds the middle gently between her fingers. It feels quite nice, the way she's holding it. "This is commonly known as the shaft." She moves her fingers up to the skin at the tip. "This is the foreskin. Boys are born with it so that the urethra, where they pee from, stays clean."

"So that's what it's for..." Applebloom comments.

"Um...Rarity?" You ask.

"Yes?"

"Sweetie Belle started rubbing it earlier, and then I felt like I needed to pee. Why?" You figure that while she's answering questions, you might as well ask some of your own.

"That's easy. There's a small sack that's right around here called the scrotum." She moves her hand right to the base of your penis and starts rubbing right below it. You gasp slightly at the sensation, almost like you were hit there, but it's softer and not as sudden. "It's much more sensitive than your penis, which is why it hurts so badly when you're hit here."

"Uh-huh..." You say, squirming slightly at the sensation.

"This sack makes the stuff that allows you to make babies. And that comes out of here." Rarity points to the tip.

"Wait, I thought only girls could make babies," Scootaloo says with a confused look on her face.

"Girls do most of the work, yes, but you can't start making a baby without a boy's sperm," Rarity clarifies.

"What's sperm?" Applebloom asks.

"Sperm is what boys make to give his traits to the girl. Like when a child is said to have their father's eyes or his nose or his hair color. That's why." She gently squeezes the tip. "It will look white, sticky, and sometimes, thick."

"Is that what that was?" You ask, to which she nods her head. "That stuff came out of me before. Why?

"I was just getting to that," Rarity answers. "Anything that feels like intercourse, like the penis being rubbed up and down, will tell your body to release sperm. When that happens, your penis will become stiff." She idly runs her fingers across it, like she's trying to get a feel for it. "Whenever your penis is touched, it always feels like you're going to need to pee eventually."

"What was that thing you just said, Rarity? Inter...curse?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"Intercourse, darling," Rarity interjects. "That's what most people call, 'having sex'. 'Making whoopie', 'having a go', 'going like bunnies', and other such silly things." She chuckles. "Intercourse is when a boy's penis is inserted into a girl's vagina."

"What's that?" You ask.

"It's an opening in a girl's body. I'll show you. Sweetie Belle? Would you like to volunteer?" Rarity looks to her sister.

Sweetie Belle perks up. "Me? Um..."

"You've already shown your body to Button. This is so he knows what's there and can keep from hurting you when the time comes." Rarity tells her.

Sweetie stays quiet for a few seconds, then nods. "Okay."

"Splendid. Now come up here. Button, you best pay attention." She lets you go and gently pushes you off her while Sweetie Belle crawls toward her. Rarity puts Sweetie's hands onto her shoulders while she's still on her knees, her butt towards you and the other girls. "Now, just relax, Sweetie Belle. This will only hurt if you tense up and panic. Okay?"

"Okay..." Sweetie Belle says, still nervous, but willing to trust her sister.

"Now, what you see here is called the vulva." Rarity takes a finger and runs it lightly across the line that is the opening of the lips, causing Sweetie Belle to whimper a little in surprise. "This is what protects what's inside from getting dirty." She takes two of her fingers and pushes the lips apart, revealing the slippery pink insides. It almost looks like a mouth, specifically the tonsils and throat.

You let out a "Wow..." in amazement.

"The small mounds surrounding the center are the labia. They are another layer of cover for the center." Rarity continues. She spreads her fingers a little more, and you start to see a hole in the center. "The center is an opening called the vagina."

"Is that where I put my penis?" You ask.

Rarity chuckles. "Smart boy, aren't you? You picked a nice one, Sweetie Belle." Sweetie Belle blushes immensely. "Yes, it is where a boy inserts his penis. It is also where a baby comes out when it is born."

"It's kinda small," Applebloom says. "How's a baby supposed to come out of there?"

"Well, when a girl is pregnant and about to give birth, it can stretch enough to let a baby's head through," Rarity answers.

"That sounds like it would hurt..." Applebloom winces.

"Oh, it does. But I'm sure your sister would tell you that nothing in this world is created without hard work and effort," Rarity responds.

"Yeah, she would." Applebloom says. "But when we tried to put Button's penis in Sweetie Belle's vagina, it didn't work. Is it too small?"

"Nonsense," Rarity immediately answers. "A girl's vagina is incredibly resilient when it's treated right." She makes Sweetie Belle float so she can be turned over onto her back against her sister. "Just like a boy's penis will become stiff when aroused, a girl's vagina will become more slippery to allow the penis to fit. For that reason, we have a clitoris."

"Never heard of that before," Scootaloo says.

"The clitoris is a small place that's right above a girl's urethra." She spreads the vulva again, and this time, you notice a small hole above the vagina. "Just like the tip of a boy's penis, it tickles the senses in the body, making you feel good. Do it a lot or too much, and you'll start feeling like you need to pee, just like Button did."

"So what happens when it's rubbed?" Applebloom asks.

"Why don't I show you?" Rarity looks down to Sweetie Belle. "I need you to relax. You'll feel good. I promise."

"Okay," Sweetie Belle responds with a nod.

Rarity takes her hand between Sweetie Belle's legs, and with her finger, begins to gently rub the top of the rim. Sweetie Belle gasps and closes her eyes tight, letting out little sounds that resound in your chest. The blush in her face as her legs squirm slightly and her breathing becomes heavier is making your heart beat very quickly. You find it hard not to let on that this sight is making you very excited. After a few seconds of rubbing, Rarity stops. She circles her finger around Sweetie Belle's vagina and slowly parts her finger from it, revealing a sticky substance trailing from her finger.

"When a girl is aroused, the vagina makes a fluid that makes it easier to slide in," she explains. She notices your expression and grins. "Would you like to try that same trick again?" You're not sure why, but you instinctively nod your head. "Lay down, please. With your legs together, if you would."

You follow her instructions and lay down on your back, just like you were earlier. You feel a little bit of force on your penis as it's being made to point straight up by Rarity. You see Sweetie Belle crawl up to you until she gets to your waist, where she spreads her legs so that your genitals align. With a deep breath, she lowers herself, bracing herself for pain, but you're both surprised to find she easily slips in. The surprise is immediately followed by a feeling like electricity running through your whole body. Both you and Sweetie Belle let out a gasp.

"Woah! They really connected!" You can hear Scootaloo exclaim. You look up briefly to see Sweetie Belle, her hands clenched up to her chin, face red with arousal. Looking down at your waist, you see that your penis has vanished into her, like it was always meant to be inside her, and it feels so warm and moist inside her, you can't believe your mind.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Rarity asks. The both of you pass noises of agreement. "Then try this." She moves over to Sweetie Belle, puts her hands underneath her sister's arms, and lifts her just slightly. Not enough to pull her off of you, but you feel the walls of her vagina slide across your shaft, bringing more feeling to the experience. Rarity then gently lets her down, once again causing your penis to slide into Sweetie Belle. "Think you can do that with just your hips?" She asks Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle squeaks with an, "mm-hmm!" She then begins to move her hips up and down, imitating the motions that were given by Rarity. The constant motions and sensations are causing the both of you to breathe rather hard.

"Wow..." Applebloom simply says. "They look like they're having fun..."

"Yeah..." Scootaloo concurs. "Is this what having a boyfriend is like?"

Rarity gives a small chuckle. "Would you like in on the fun?" She asks. "This tango may be for two, but no one says a couple more isn't allowed."

"We can?" Scootaloo asks. "How?"

"Leave it to me." Rarity raises her hand, and Applebloom begins floating up and moving towards you and Sweetie Belle. With Sweetie Belle sitting upright, Applebloom is placed right in front of her, almost sitting on your stomach. "Sweetie Belle, be a dear and start touching Applebloom the way I was touching you earlier." Sweetie Belle nods and puts her arms around Applebloom's middle, supporting herself on Applebloom's back. You can barely see her hand move between Applebloom's legs and start rubbing. Your attention falls to Applebloom's face now, as she becomes aware of the sensation between her legs, and now she's making the same expressions as Sweetie Belle.

"So how about me?" Scootaloo asks.

"You will get a special seat." Rarity answers, raising her hand and lifting up Scootaloo's body. Her legs are spread out and she begins to move towards the rest of you. Your neck is tired from craning itself to look, and you lay your head flat on the bed, just in time to see Scootaloo's vagina right above your face.

"Hey!" You shout, but any protests are immediately silenced when Scootaloo is seated on your face, this time facing the other way with her back to Applebloom. Your mouth was still open when it happened, your tongue making contact with her vagina. Man, it tastes salty, like licking a penny or something. You can see up from Scootaloo's stomach, all the way up to her face, now red from the feeling of having her clitoris licked.

"Oh! You catch on quick, Button Mash," you hear from Rarity. "Licking the clitoris is a guaranteed way to pleasure a girl. Getting to the point in a relationship where you can do that, however, is tricky."

"This feels...so good!" Sweetie Belle barely gets out.

"Yeah!" Applebloom agrees. "I don't want this to stop!"

"Me neither!" Scootaloo moans. You certainly can't complain either, since the feeling of the constant motion of Sweetie Belle's hips is more than making up for the fact that you've got a mouthful of Scootaloo. Even you just breathing through your nose is causing her to twitch.

"Oh, Sweetie Belle!" Rarity says with glee. "I'm so happy for you. I think you're going to be just fine!"

All of you are way too busy to pay attention to her. The haze you find yourself in is heavenly, and you only want it to keep going as long as possible. The way the girls are gasping and moving makes it seem like they're enjoying it too. You start moving your hips up and down just slightly and begin licking Scootaloo at a faster pace. This doesn't go unnoticed.

"Ah!" They scream, but not in a frightened way. "Ahh..." They don't seem to mind at all. In fact, they really like it. Their voices are almost joining in a symphony of pleasure and arousal, rising in volume and intensity.

"Aaahh!"

And all at once, it comes to an abrupt end, as they scream their highest. All over yourself, you suddenly feel cascaded by liquid. Very strong smelling liquid. So much for that...

* * *

"We said we were sorry!" Applebloom repeats herself, but it does nothing to remove the grouse from your face.

"It's not like we meant to pee on you!" Scootaloo adds, splashing herself with water from the bath.

"I'm really sorry, Button," Sweetie Belle says, still busy washing your hair. "None of it got in your mouth, did it?"

"I don't know, and I'm better off never knowing," you answer, arms crossed and hunched over in annoyance. It was nice of them to take a bath with you after what happened. It was at Rarity's insistence, but they were quick to comply, at least. Getting scrubbed clean by them almost makes up for what they did. Almost.

"Regardless of what happened, I would have suggested that you all took a bath anyway," Rarity comments, sitting on a stool next to the bathtub. "Bathing regularly, especially after times like this, is the best way to keep from getting any diseases and washing the sweat off yourself feels so good." She smiles. "Button, you really should brush your teeth when you get home."

"I know, I know," you respond. "Sorry about the bed..."

"Pish posh." Rarity waves her hand. "I wouldn't have the job I have if I didn't know how to clean linens. It's not the first time those sheets have gotten wet, either."

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle cries in embarrassment.

Rarity only laughs. "In any case, I hope all of you have learned something from this."

"Yeah..." You all respond, almost by instinct.

"It was the first time for all of you, so none of you knew how much you'd be able to take. But now you know what to do, yes?" All of you nod in confirmation. "Good. Now I think it's time to get out." She snaps her fingers and four towels float into the bathroom from the hall closet and fold themselves onto the bathroom counter.

The girls are dried first, carried by Rarity one by one with her magic into a dry towel. As it gets to your turn, Sweetie Belle turns to you and asks, "You did have fun, right, Button?"

You ponder your answer for a bit, and then say, "Yeah. It was crazy, but fun."

Sweetie Belle smiles one of her biggest smiles, and you can't resist it. "I'm so happy! I love you so much!"

"Say, Button..." Scootaloo leans to you. "Any chance you wanna do this again with us? We promise not to pee on you next time."

"Yeah," Applebloom pipes up. "Please?"

You look at both of them, and then look to Sweetie Belle for help, only to see her with her face in a manner that pleads for you to agree. You just laugh and answer, "Sure! It's a date, girls!"


End file.
